


Copper Kisses

by MissMaxime



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bloodplay, Bloody Kisses, F/M, Period Sex, Post 1x06, Voyeurism, pain relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:02:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMaxime/pseuds/MissMaxime
Summary: Rio chuckles and holds his hand up.Jolts of heat rush from her chest towards her cheeks as she sees the dark red streaks of her blood tainting his fingers. She’s not completely sure if her body’s prickly because she’s embarrassed, excited, or maybe a little bit of both. And when he starts moving those fingers towards her lips to touch them and softly drags them – and she lets him – along the ridged flesh, she feels like her skin melts. His brows frown, so concentrated as if painting a masterpiece.When he’s done, he withdraws his hand, but doesn’t give her space. “Pretty,” he says, pleased with his work.--Written for the GG Kinkfest 2020. Prompt #21:Beth’s cramps are killing her; she needs Rio to orgasm the pain away. preferably set in S1, but can be anywhere placed in canon. Period sex, blood/bloodplay, pain relieve (+ bonus for praise kink)
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Comments: 19
Kudos: 69
Collections: Good Girls Kinkfest 2020





	Copper Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you like it, Anon! It's been a ride to write it. And thanks to everyone who's DMs I flooded yelling about this fic!

“Want me to make love to you, ma?”

Beth pouts disgruntled, her hand roaming the back of Rio’s head as he nips the inside of her thigh. She bucks her hips, but he just moves with her, denying what she craves. The red flowery robe is cool against her skin, but the heat between her legs is taunting her in small white flashes shooting through her abdomen. 

“I think you want something else,” he muses – moving his lips closer to her center in an excruciating slow pace. While her annoyance rises, so does the warm flush underneath her skin. His mouth is hot against her, and every time he exhales, she feels a shudder going right to where she wants those lips to work their magic. 

“I want-“ falls from her mouth, before being cut off by him redirecting his attention to her other leg. 

Rio hitches her leg over his shoulder, grabbing her thigh roughly. “Tell me, baby,” he murmurs, sucking a path down towards her again, blemishing her skin. 

“Please,” she pants, eyes searching his. It’s what he wants to hear, his pupils blowing up at the sound of it. “Fuck me.”

She feels him smile against her for the briefest second, before lowering his mouth to her clit and suck on it roughly. Beth yelps and bucks in his grasp before finding grip again. “Like that?”

Beth nods feverishly, roaming her hand impatiently over his head. “Lower,” she breathes, barely audible. When he doesn’t listen, she pushes her nails into his scalp, it just makes him chuckle. Her whole body’s drumming with anticipation, heat flooding in and out under various parts of her skin. “I said—”

Rio licks her slit in one go, and if he wasn’t holding her in a bruising grip she would have jumped against the ceiling. All the hot flashes that were bubbling up under her skin rush at once to the point he’s lapping her wet cunt. “Heard you the first time,” he smirks. Before she has time to respond to that he starts tonguing her hole – wet sounds filling the room instantly. 

Her other hand makes its way under her robe – that doesn’t do a good job covering her now anymore anyway – twisting her nipple until it’s hard under her touch. 

“Still hurting?” he asks, before curling two fingers into her without warning. He should really shut up now, she’s so close, every synapse in her is humming and vibrating to the rhythm of his lapping. 

He elicits an embarrassing mewl from her as he keeps rubbing her sweet spot and suckles on her clit. “Keep going,” she says between pants, moving her hips against his head. For once there is no smart quip and he uses his mouth and digits to work her into a frenzy. His torture is too good, goes too deep and now the wave that was silently gathering water from the shore crashes down onto her with a thundering crash. It takes everything in her to move her wrist between her teeth and soften her wails down to stuttering sobs. 

When she feels the white-hot pleasure slowly subdue her eyes flutter open, seeing Rio between her legs. The insides of her thighs covered in red streaks, but not as much as he’s tainted around his mouth. She’s never seen him more beautiful and all she wants to do is--

“Mommy are you playing animals?” comes Emma’s soft voice from the other side of the bathroom door. And, right, as much as she wants to believe otherwise, the ugly truth is that she’s rubbing one out in the steamy room with the shower loudly running, perched on the closed lid of the toilet. All the pleasant explosions she felt just seconds earlier dying down against the cold porcelain. 

“No, honey,” she replies rushed as she veers up. Her hands find the sash of her robe and she tightens it quickly. Her fingers are still covered in a sheen of red wetness and she rinses it off, making sure to clean along the rim of her nails. “Mommy just dropped something.”

“Can you do my hair?” Right, as if her daughter cares. 

“Ask your brother.” It’s been a whole thing, but ever since Danny watched a Viking movie where the characters got strength from the braids in their hair, it’s all he can talk about. While Emma’s contemplating this silently, she grabs wet towel and cleans between her legs. It was a bad idea to do this half an hour before Dean and the kids were leaving for a weekend with their cousins – but the ache had been keeping her up all night and she just needed something – anything to relieve the hurtful flashes. 

“No, I hate him he broke my Barbie.” Of course, the other terrible idea of lending Danny that doll to practice his braiding skills on. He didn’t even mean to decapitate little Ariana – even cried after he did so. But Emma had just stumped on his foot and ran away to cry in her own room. 

She looks up at herself in the mirror, pushing a few strands of hair from her face. “Grab your brush and hair-thingy’s, honey. I’ll be right out.”

Emma’s running feet make a soft trampling sound as she rushes out of the bedroom, through the rowdiness in the living room, and on the stairs above the bathroom. And even when the sound dies down as she runs down the landing, Beth’s head keeps drumming in the same tempo. Only ramping up further as she sees Rio behind her in the mirror, still sticky with her, circling his arms around her waist and pulling her into his warm body. 

Her eyes close as she tries to imprint the feeling, losing herself in the fantasy. 

“Mommy I can’t find my dinosaur scrunchy!” she hears Emma’s wails as she stumbled back into the bedroom. 

As she opens her eyes and turns around Rio’s gone.

xxx

She’s picking up the new batch of fake money by herself tonight for a change. When they delivered the last time, Rio hadn’t brought any new – something about having a few production hiccups? At least that was what she thought he was saying. Look, this whole street-talk thing is hard to get a grip on, and she can’t just go whip out Urban Dictionary mid-conversation, it’s embarrassing enough as it is.

“It’s all there,” he says, hands stuffed deep into his pockets shielding them from the icy winds of dawn. 

Beth rummages through the open sports bag in her trunk. He’s antsy and impatient, huffing fast clouds of breath as she checks out the money. It doesn’t go unnoticed to her that he’s got a split lip, it’s still fresh with angry red rims framing the wound. 

“We good?”

Only they’re not, Beth can tell there are a few stacks that are cut very poorly. She pulls them out, showing the bad craftsmanship. 

“We’re not.”

Rio extracts a hand from his jacket to rips the stacks from her hand. If anything, he seems mostly annoyed with himself as he turns and combs through the bills. It’s not what she’s looking at though, his hand is bruised, knuckles bloody and it’s all barely covered by a bandage that looks like he wrapped it himself while in a rush. 

Before even thinking about it she reaches out and takes his hand in hers – studying the wound. Rio’s a bit reluctant at first. “What happened?”

He just stares back at her. 

“Let me take care of it.”

“It ain’t nothing,” he says, dismissing the offer. But he doesn’t pull his hand away. 

She looks up at him. “It’ll get infected.” She might have said that a little too much like she’s talking to one of her kids. “Sit down,” she follows up, and eyes the open trunk. “I have a first aid kit, it’s not a problem.”

Rio shuffles a bit, but drops down anyway. He eyes her expectantly, amusement creeping at the corners of his mouth as she now too notices she’s still holding his hand. 

“Right,” she mumbles under her breath. As she shoves a few hockey sticks and blankets aside to find the kit, she’s wrecking her mind for conversation points. “Something wrong with your cutting machine?”

“Not anymore,” Rio answers, glancing at his knuckles. Ah. 

She settles next to him, opening the box. “Did you, eh, flip your game?” she asks tentatively, unwinding the red stained bandage from his hand. It sticks a bit, the gaze obviously put directly on his wet grazes. The hissing sound he makes, makes her squirm a little. 

“Flipped something alright,” he answers, his tone too close to tender. And yes, while she knows this should unsettle her, it just makes her think about him curling the hand around her thigh, gripping her hard and leaving a peppered bruise pattern as the one she sees appearing around his knuckles. Suddenly her coat is too warm, and her scarf is suffocating, but she can’t very well undress in a parking lot near a children’s playground on this early winter’s night. 

“I see.”

Rio untangles his hand from her, and she can’t keep her eyes off it. It’s only when he lifts it, she catches his eyes, pupils blown wide as she imagined earlier. “How you gonna clean this up?” he asks, moving his hand closer to her. 

And he’s not actually suggesting--

“Bet your mouth feels real good on me.”

Her face flushes with embarrassment, yet the heat pooling in her stomach tells a whole different story. While her mind is dealing with these conflicting thoughts, he cradles her cheek, thumb rubbing softly on the dip of her chin. It’s not like he’s got an iron hold on her, giving her every opportunity to pull away, to let him handle his stupid wound by himself, to—

His thumb is warm and sticky as he strokes it over her bottom lip, and she knows what mark he’s leaving on her. She doesn’t have to see, but – her wet tongue darts out before she can finish her thoughts, tasting the faint hint of metallic – but for how little she can taste it, how opposite the instant flush feels that rushes through her system. 

It hadn’t even occurred to her that her eyelids had fallen close, because she feels as if she’s never been as awake before. She’s not sure what scares her more, this newfound trigger inside her, or actually looking him in the eye again. Because she knows he _knows_ , and it’s too terrifying to find out if he’ll just mock her or if he’s equally fascinated. 

Her eyes flutter open anyway. And she swallows hard before finally looking at him. 

“Bet yours feel good on me too.”

She’s not sure who moves in first but before she really registers her hand slides around his neck as his curls around her knee, pulling her leg over him. His touch is already making her aorta have a seizure with the force it’s pumping blood through her veins. But when their lips meet and she feels him pour into her – the beat of the drums under her skin is so deafening everything around them seizes to exist. 

All she can feel is Rio nipping at her bottom lip, tasting himself. His wounded hand sliding over her jeans, pulling her into his lap. The rough feel of the stubble on his chin shoots uncontrollable sparks under her skin as she slides her hand along them. It’s just – she wants more. And when she grinds down onto him, feeling him flush against her center, his mouth drops open. She doesn’t waste any time moving her mouth over his, deepening their kiss. 

It's been so long since she had a first kiss – but there’s nothing bashful or weird about this. There’s no question whether he likes the way their tongues slide over each other as he pushes his groin into her, making her feel what she’s doing to him. It’s not enough; she’s bitten down onto the cut on his lip before she realizes, his coppery tang invading her mouth. 

Rio pulls back – Offended? Hurt? Surprised? She’s not really sure as he stops his movements all together. 

It’s the weak lull of a siren and flashes of red and blue lights that pull them back to reality. A patrol car rolls up next to them, and she feels Rio tense up as its window rolls down. Beth looks over her shoulder, still very much sitting in Rio’s lap. 

“Is there a problem, officer?” she asks as light and steady as she can get her voice to be. The man looks more amused than concerned at the two of them. 

“Got a call about some public indecency. Know anything about that?”

Rio squeezes her ass underneath her coat. He’s not going to throw her off so easily. 

“I’m so sorry,” Beth beams at the police offer. “My boyfriend’s been on this cruelly long business trip and I just couldn’t help myself. He said he’d only be three days, but now it’s been seven and I just... We’ll take it back to mine now. We didn’t mean to offend anyone.”

“Sure you don’t wanna go back to mine, baby?” Rio asks. “Bet you’d look real good in just my sheets.”

“Just wrap it up here,” the officer interjects. “Quick, I’ll let you off with a warning, you have five minutes.”

Rio gives him a wink as the officer drives off – and honestly, that’s just rude. Like they have some kind of horny man-pact. 

“How ‘bout it?” Rio asks, drawing her attention back to him. “Gonna let me taste all of you?”

She shudders. “Not tonight,” she whispers, reluctantly untangling from him. She really can’t – even if she would cancel on Ruby and Annie, they’d drop by anyway to see what was going on. 

Out of the corner of her eye she sees him standing up as well, moving in closer and pushing a few strands of hair behind her ear. His hand is still unbandaged, but he doesn’t look bothered at all. 

“Bring me the money tomorrow,” she says. And to emphasize what she means – and because she really wants to – she closes the distance between them to capture his lips in a brief kiss. 

“Cool,” he smiles against her lips, and stalks off to his car.

xxx

She hadn’t mentioned a time. She hadn’t mentioned Rio a time to drop by and it was driving her up the walls. Even with her alarm clock turned off, and a decent amount of alcohol rushing through her veins at bedtime, she had still managed to wake up close to seven. While she was pretty sure he wouldn’t drop by that early in the morning, there was still this constant anxiety swirling in her chest with this uncertain pop-by in mind.

After cleaning up the mess around the sitting area, sorting out the laundry and putting it in the machine, feeding the girls’ fishes and sorting out Jane and Kenny’s soccer schedules – she was kind of at a loss for what to do. Without the noise of the kids occupying her surroundings the empty house felt awfully cold – even with the soft humming of the washing machine coming from the laundry. 

Her eyes drift to the schedule on the fridge – Sadie’s got a bake sale on Tuesday. Her mind quickly goes into overdrive, mentally sorting out which ingredients she still has in stock. Cookies would be great – Annie doesn’t like it when she overdoes these things. Her sisters’ words, not her. Her hands turn the buttons of the oven, the appliance firing up with a sluggish groan. 

While it heats up, Beth gathers ingredients from the cupboards, lining them up on the kitchen island. Warmth from the oven lazily creeping around the kitchen, rising to heat her bare legs under her robe. She doesn’t realize how much she needed that until she feels the muscles in her abdomen twitch painfully as she opens the fridge. She inhales deeply, letting the air fill out her tummy before exhaling as she closes the door again. 

It's fine, she just needs to keep busy. 

As she goes on autopilot with sifting her dry ingredients – her mind drifting back to last night in the back of her car. When she sifts the cacao powder, and it falls lightly in specks onto the white flower and sugar, the only vision crowding her mind is the tiny specks of blood that covered Rio’s hand. And how much she longs to have just reached out to take every single digit in her mouth one by one, cleansing them with her--

“Yo.”

Beth freezes in her movements. She puts the sift down on the bowl while she musters up a fruitless attempt to repress the nervous lashes beating against the inside of her chest. It’s not until a few seconds pass she looks up, Rio standing right in front of her at the other side of the island. 

“Hi.”

“Smells good,” Rio continues, as if he can’t see the red splotches that nodoubtly cover her neck and chest. 

“I haven’t even gotten to the wet ingredients.”

“Want some help?” he says, putting the bag down she’s only now spotting. That’s right, that’s what she asked him to come by for. With her focus on the bag, she registers a little too late that Rio has rounded the kitchen island and is now very much moving into her space. “I know my way around them.”

Whatever part of her brain it is that tries to keep this as casual as possible immediately steers towards him actually talking about baking. But it’s immediately interfered by the feeling of his fingers on the inside of her thigh. Beth swallows hard, her composure cracking all around her, before looking sideways into his dark eyes. It doesn’t go unnoticed to her that he’s dragging his fingers up along skin that’s not exactly dry. 

“You know how to make cookies?” she asks with a note of disappointment, as he draws his hand back just before reaching her burning center.

Rio chuckles and holds his hand up. 

Jolts of heat rush from her chest towards her cheeks as she sees the dark red streaks of her blood tainting his fingers. She’s not completely sure if her body’s prickly because she’s embarrassed, excited, or maybe a little bit of both. And when he starts moving those fingers towards her lips to touch them and then softly drags them – and she lets him – along the ridged flesh, she feels like her skin melts. His brows frown, so concentrated as if painting a masterpiece. 

When he’s done, he withdraws his hand, but doesn’t give her space. “Pretty,” he says, pleased with his work. 

Beth’s tongue darts out a little, tasting herself on her lips. It’s not the same hard metallic from when she bit his lip, it’s a sweater mix, she can taste more of herself in her mouth. It’s like she can taste the intense dark hue. It’s more similar from when she laid in her bed after getting her tattoo. How she picked a small scab and tasted the warm liquid on her finger. Concentrated, loaded with the thrill of doing something new and exciting. 

She wants more. 

And even though her eyes are clouded with lust she can definitely make out his wide blown pupils. A darkness more alluring than she’s ever seen before. 

Yet without thought her hand moves to cover her lower abdomen as a white-hot flash breaks their moment. Her face scrunches up before looking back up to search Rio’s face for a reaction. He looks more fascinated if anything – but gives her time to adjust to whatever’s going on. 

“You bring me the money?” she asks, straightening her back, recomposing. 

The corners of his mouth curl up. “Yeah, I brought you more of my money.”

“ _My_ money."

Rio reaches out to push strands of hair behind her ear. “Ain’t money yet.”

“Shut up,” she shoots back. 

Rio wastes no time capturing her dirty lips and sucking on them, pushing his tongue past them forcefully after she’s sure he took off most of the sticky juices. It’s too much again – their first kiss yesterday was a lot, new, it’s been a long _long_ time since she even tried to kiss a man with such longing – if she ever did at all. Every tiny moan she hears escaping from the back of his throat makes the angry poking in her abdomen change into hot thrills, drumming all through her body like she just opened a game of Jumanji. 

Those drums invade every fiber of her when he fans out his hands under her robe and drags his hands up along the line of her hips. “Wanna do this here?” he breathes warm against her lips. 

And, right, it’s daytime and they’re in her kitchen. Sharing his breath does a lot of things to her, and it takes a few seconds to wrap her mind about that fact. It’s his hands squeezing her hips that has her come back to the now. “No,” she replies, moving one hand to cover his soiled one, taking it into hers. 

Without a word she laces their fingers and walks him along the warm oven, past the TV-area, through the hallways towards her bedroom. He follows her willingly, without question, it makes her feel good about this. Good enough to put her free hand on the door handle and push it open, leading him into the bedroom. 

She walks ahead, accidentally letting go of his warm hand as she moves further into the room. And suddenly the situation crashes down onto her. This isn’t a few filthy kisses from a stolen moment in the back of her van. It’s now, and it’s real. Encapsulated in a room surrounded by stuff and trinkets reminding her of the ruins of her marriage. A room of someone she was and might still cling onto. 

“We don’t have to do this,” she hears Rio’s muffled words behind her, as if he’s engulfed by water. 

But that’s not the problem. 

It's that she does want to. 

Beth catches her own gaze in the vanity mirror in front of her. How she’s flushed a powdery red on her chest, those patches diving deep under the red silk flowery robe she’s wearing. How much the remains of blood on her lips compliment the color. Her hand moves up involuntarily to remove the clip on her head holding her hair up, letting her curls fall onto her shoulders. 

It's not until the last few inches she notices Rio’s moved in oh so close to her. Even without touching he's radiating his heat onto her, making goosebumps break out along her pale skin. “Stop.”

She’s not completely sure if it’s hurt flashing across his face – but that not what she means. Her hands move to the knot in the sash on her belly and she slowly starts to untangle it. Look, it’s not something she’s done very recently, being so naked around someone. She knows he knows she’s married, but she’s aware he’s not up to date on the status of that at all. How could he? 

And even though she likes to think she can hide everything from Rio, she knows the fact that he saw something awaken inside her is what made her want him in the first place. She has a faint tingle that it might be the same for him, even if she hasn’t really pinpointed what exactly is she can see. Her hands finally find a way to untie the knot, and she can see him staring intently at her over her shoulder. 

“I want to,” she says, dropping the sash, her robe falling open. Her clothing is still clinging to her shoulders, but she can’t remember feeling more exposed. 

He takes it as a cue to move into her. And while she expects him to just tear the robe off and take her, he’s painfully gentle. His hands moving leisurely around her neck, the tips of his fingers finding the ridges of the robe before peeling it off her shoulders. As the chilly fabric slides fast down her body, she looks at herself in the mirror. 

But Rio barely gives her any time to adjust, his lips finding her neck within seconds, latching on too fast, too soon. Every jolt vibrating under her skin moving towards that spot with lightning speed. A hitched moan drops from her mouth before she realizes. It’s like she can taste his cologne; deep and yet fresh trying to work its way into her pores. 

When his hand moves to her upper right hip, she jolts back into him. Her eyes open immediately, forgotten about the grisly pale pink Cesarean scar. Yet he presses his body harder against her back, letting his finger trail along the sensitive soft skin. “Didn’t lie,” he murmurs against her ear. 

She tenses. 

“Pretty,” he repeats his earlier word. 

It's unfair how warm that single word makes her feel. 

Her hand moves to in between her legs. “You’re pretty too,” she answers – which, hmm, well she’s not really sure it’s even that lame by the way his eyes peer up at her again. 

Rio smiles, and his hand moves to cover hers. “That right?” 

She starts moving her hand slowly, letting him decide the amount of pressure. When he pushes his fingers down on hers as she stokes her clit she whimpers. It’s not just him, when it’s this time of the month she’s oversensitive in every fiber – both with pain and pleasure. 

Beth turns around, finding his eyes. The corners of her mouth turn upwards in a sly smile as she moves her slick fingers to his lips. “That’s right,” she replies. It’s funny how it seems to freeze him for a few seconds. So she moves to stand on her tiptoes and sucks his bottom lip in, grazing the still fresh wound with her teeth.

Rio puts his hands on her sides and slowly walks her back to the bed. When her legs hit the edge, he pushes her lightly, making her fall onto the bed in a sitting position. He takes a few steps back, his fingers finding the edges of his shirt before pulling it over his head. And she had imagined what he’d look like ridden of cloth, but he’s vastly less tattooed than she imagined. It’s just, with such a bold one his neck is sporting, she may have considered he had run out of space. Yet his body is mostly untouched, aside from few swirls of ink she can see running up his arms and maybe down his back. 

It’s only now that the openness of this situation starts hitting her, and spreads under her skin like a lake that’s freezing over. Yet the blush spreading on her chest could tell him something completely opposite. 

He seems to sense her discomfort and moves into her. Hand reaching out to cup her chin, and regardless of the exciting electricity bouncing around in her body she must color like crazy. “What’s a matter tiger, you shy?” 

And, is she? “I was just thinking that maybe this is a real bad idea.” She doesn’t, not really. Even if the voice in the back of her head is yelling that sleeping with her crime boss really ticks all the boxes for it being exactly that. But this is what she wants, right? She has a very vivid memory of yesterday’s fantasy still imprinted in her mind. 

Rio drops his hands to the bed, caging her in as he falls to his knees between her legs. He lets his hands travel to the upper side of her thighs, almost swallowing them from her vision with the amount of skin he covers. And she should feel exposed, right? Being completely naked, nothing hiding her from this man staring up to her. 

But when he breaks eye contact he doesn’t move his head towards her center, he puts his lips – wet and warm – over the Chinese symbol on her hip. Her only tattoo that a friend convinced her to get – while completely buzzed, but young and free – during spring break. It’s not well done, a bit faded even – the ink bleeding a little into her skin. A small part of the symbol separated from the bigger part by the end of the scar of her c-section.

“Don’t,” she says, barely audible as he kisses the outline, his lips even more enticing as he touches the thin scar tissue. 

Rio looks up, with a sincerity in his eyes she can’t help but immediately match. “It’s okay,” he answers. It takes her a few seconds to process what he’s saying but she nods, afraid it’s not answer enough she slides her hand around his head. 

“Okay.”

He doesn’t seem to need more answer than that and kisses his way down her scar to the middle of her belly, leaving a trail with moist, slightly red tainted kisses. Her skin tingles as he wraps his hands around her thighs – firmer and warmer than she cooked up in her fantasy, better. His breath is warm against her cunt, and she tries to arch into him, but he’s holding her too tight. 

“Rio,” she – well – whines. It’s just, every fiber inside her is on such high alert, she needs him where it aches the most. 

He hums before finally – _finally_ , putting his mouth on her. His hot and slick lips sending her out of her body as she trashes and clenches around nothing. Without thought she pushes her nails into the back of his head, but he just lazily continues his ministrations. He’s making her feel good, soothing even, but it’s not enough. And just when she thinks he might speed up: 

“Flip,” he says, leaning back on his hunches.

Beth pushes herself up with her underarms, feeling woozy. He repeats it, and she rolls over, but doesn’t settle until he pushes a pillow under her hips, exposing herself to him in a whole new way. Not seeing him, it’s, she doesn’t really know how she feels about it. 

He doesn’t give her much time to gather her thoughts as he throws her legs on his shoulders and pushes his mouth back into her. And he’s not holding back this time, fucking her with his tongue before dragging his lips down to suckle on her clit. The intensity of it all drowning all the uninhibited sounds she croaks out. When she finds the capacity to open her eyes, she can catch a few glances of her backyard through the foggy glass of her French doors. The tree-house and the slide, and the toys scattered around the lawn while she distinctively told Dean the kids had to clean up their mess before leaving for their trip and - 

“Oh my god,” she moans, as Rio slides two fingers into her at once. She hears him chuckle low in his throat as she instantly clenches around him. He curls them inside her, her muscles confused in wanting to lean into the touch and scramble away from his invading digits. 

She’s so close to release, and he can sense it. Inserting yet another finger and finding that place deep inside her as he sucks her clit more rapidly. The muscles in her abdomen clench first, sending a mix of pain and pleasure to right between her legs before a stream of profanities escape her as she comes crashing down. 

It takes her some seconds to come back to it, panting. And she completely misses how Rio entangled from her legs and is now laying down next to her – she finds she rolled back onto her back apparently – and he affectionately pushes some of her damp hair from her forehead. 

He bends his head, capturing a nipple between his lips and biting it lightly, making her shudder. “That all of it?” he smiles as he releases her. 

She’s still out of breath but she mirrors his smile and shakes her head.

xxx

Deep down he knew she wasn’t telling the full truth. There was just something about her, about how she set the scene and recited her story, that he really wanted to believe her. It wasn’t like it was completely outrageous for a scorned woman to find some bad boy at a bar to fuck the pain away. How he read her put-togetherness as a way to not lose face, instead of hiding something that went beyond a one-night-stand.

It was only coincidental that he ran into officer Mike at the police department. How he and a buddy shared a beer after patrol, and he had joked to his friend about busting that gangbanger with some blonde housewife. How he didn’t recognize Mendoza at first, but now that he saw that giant bird tattoo displayed on the board in the corner the FBI resided, he definitely knew that he must have ran into him and some suburban chick. 

Turner had grabbed a beer and joined Mike as he talked all about this run-in to his colleague. It’s not like he had more details to add to his tale, but it was all Turner needed to know that Mrs. Boland was much more interested in this crime king pin than she had initially led on to. 

So that is how he now finds himself parked across the house in Ashfield. There’s no sign of her minivan, but the dark Cadillac is parked on the driveway. He snorts, they’re not even trying to make a secret out of it. 

It’s still early afternoon, but it feels like snow is hanging in the air, and the sky is a dark shade of grey. When he exits his car, he can immediately see the small clouds of air form as he exhales. True Detroit winter, he really can’t wait to finish this job and return to sunnier states. 

He considers ringing the doorbell, but that would probably get him nothing. She might open the door in a robe, or hastily dressed, making up some yoga class excuse for looking disheveled or flushed he can’t really refute. So, he decides to go around the back, his shiny black shoes cracking the partly frozen grass as he strides past the garage. 

And he’s not exactly sure what he’s expecting as he stealthily walks the steps of the deck, but it’s not busting them mid-bone with the drapes open in the middle of her bedroom. 

Mrs. Boland is sitting in his lap, his back towards Turner. She’s grasping onto his shoulders as she grinds slowly into him. Mendoza’s hands are on her ass, guiding her – or following, he hasn’t really figured out their dynamic – her movements. Her mouth is hanging open and her brows are scrunched up, seemingly lost in him. 

He’s strangely enthralled and doesn’t notice her locking eyes with him before it’s too late. 

If it startles her, it might just be a fraction of a second before her glance reverts to something confident and possessive. Only emphasized by how she curls her hand around Mendoza’s head and pushes him to her neck. 

Turner’s not really sure what to do here – he can’t quite barge in. As much as he’d like to do some additional questioning, it’s not like what’s happening in front of him is anything illegal. He can’t even prove she lied to him – for all he knows this is an unintentional follow up of two people who just couldn’t keep away from each other. Even though he has his own thought on that matter.

And if she’d been home alone, he might have taken a shot in the dark, but from what he knows from Mendoza that man certainly knows his rights. 

He can see now that she’s whispering something in his ear as she picks up the pace. 

Mendoza only grips her tighter as he glances to him over his shoulder. 

As much as there’s something inside him that tries to root him where he’s standing – he knows he shouldn’t be watching this. Not if he wants this investigation on her to go anywhere. As much as she’s giving him an alluring look, he takes his losses and turns around.

xxx

“You tell him to come?”

Beth pulls away from Rio’s neck, astonished. She slows down her movements, but he juts harder into her, making her mouth fall open. 

“That’s what you want, baby?” he hums against her, setting her skin on fire. “You want an audience?”

“I’m gonna,” she says, the final part of her sentence drowning in a moan. Her orgasm rips through her then – goosebumps erupting all over, as the white heat feels like it’s traveling through all her sinews. Rio captures her lips then and licks into her as his thrust go irregular and she feels him cum inside her. 

She continues kissing him lazily as bits and pieces of reality find their way back to her. Her damp skin cooling fast with the cold temperature outside. Her eyes drop to in between them, and – oh, wow. “My sheets,” she mopes, as she sees some clear red marks and streaks on the pale blue cotton. 

Rio searches her face, probably to see if she’s joking. When he finds nothing, he breaks out into laughter. “You kidding, ma?”

“They were really expensive,” she says amused, cupping his smudged chin. 

“Just put ‘em in cold water with some detergent.”

She shifts a bit, but uncomfortable and well – kind of impressed, and – right. He’s still inside her. “Help me clean up?”

After their shower Beth finds herself back in the kitchen, for once a pleasant ache thrumming between her legs. She hauls the bag Rio brought on the island, inspecting its contents while she waits for him to wrap up a call. And she’s trying to push this all away, she is, but she can’t help but feel like – this is just a bubble, right? She’ll tell Turner, when he inevitably drops by again, that they had ran into each other again – couldn’t resist. 

It's not completely a lie. 

Yet the warm eruption that explodes in her chest when she sees him enter the room tells otherwise. 

“We good?” he asks, eyeing the money in her hands. 

In the meantime, Beth’s just racking her brain to – what’s next? Not even like _next_ next, like _now_ next. What do people even do? She’d say up ‘til now it has only been a reasonable amount of awkward. Acceptable even. If she’d had to put this on the Annie-scale if a guy leaves the second he comes, or stays around for too long it’s bad news – for now she’d say Rio’s right in the middle of it, so they’re good. She thinks. 

“Yup,” she nods, putting the money back in the bag. 

Rio plasters himself against her back and lets his hand travel down her belly until her reaches down between her legs. “How you feeling?” he whispers in her ear, cupping her through her leggings. 

Beth sucks in a sharp breath. “Also. Good,” she replies and turns around in his arms. “Great.”

The kiss with which he answers is just downright dirty, and she feels a little out of breath when he pulls back. “I’ve got something for you.”

“What?”

“You’ll see,” he smiles conspiratorially – but doesn’t collaborate. 

She can tell he has to leave, he’s a bit tense and while his kiss told her otherwise it’s clear by how his eyes are shifting. 

“Okay,” she smiles back.

xxx

It’s not until a few days later she receives a package in the mail. It’s unmistakably Rio’s, her full name scribbled onto the wrapping – it’s weird, and she wonders how he even knows. Inside there’s a soft silicon egg vibrator, and she snaps the lid closed immediately. A small note has fluttered out of it though: _Wear it next time_.

Even if her brain is still debating that, her tingling body has already made up its mind.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @MissMaxime.


End file.
